pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pond
The Pond is a sub-level within Pocket Frogs where you move a frog around from lily pad to lily pad by tapping. You can bring one frog to The Pond at any time. There are three main activities that can take place in the Pond: eating flies, finding other frogs to breed with, and finding presents. Eating Dragonflies Eating flies is one of the activities you do as you hop around the Pond. Flies are abundant and easily caught. How to Eat Dragonflies Some people have had a little trouble figuring this out. Your frog doesn't "zap" flies with its tongue. Instead, you tap on lily pads to hop from lily pad to lily pad, and if there are flies on the way (between the two lily pads,) then you automatically eat those. It's easy to get the hang of and very fun. What Does Eating Dragonflies Do? Feeding your frog dragonflies has these effects: #Taming the frog. #Reducing time to mature. (When a baby frog eats one, it grows up faster). #Increasing happiness. #Earning experience points (XPs), 10 experience points are gained at random points a fly is eaten, regardless of its size. Intervals of 2-25 flies between awarding the 10xp have been observed. Before a frog can be bred, cataloged, or gifted, it must be tamed. The number of flies it takes to tame a frog is 3 times its rarity level. Eating flies to accelerate the frog's growth can be very effective. Each fly eaten reduces the growth time by about 1 - 4 minutes, depending on the size of the fly. Flies affect happiness in a similar way, with each fly increasing the happiness by about 1 - 4%. Smaller flies move slower and are easier to catch than bigger flies, and so are worth less in maturity and happiness boosters. Breeding Frogs on the Pond Breeding your frog with other frogs ("wild" frogs) you find on the Pond is another activity you can do. How to Breed With Wild Frogs As you hop around, you may come across another "wild" frog. To breed, you must hop onto the same lily pad that the other frog is on. Chances are, the other frog will hop onto a different lily pad before you land, but now you just tap the new lily pad. It should only take a few tries. Once you succeed, a pop up will ask you if you want to breed with the wild frog. Tap yes, and an egg will be added to your Nursery. Benefits Why would you want to breed with a wild frog instead of just breeding two of your own? Well, if you're just starting out, frogs appearing in the pond are often frogs that you don't have. Breeding frogs on the pond gives you more diversity and a chance to increase the number of different species you have. Also, since frogs of rarity 9 or greater are not available in the FrogMart, as you level up the only way to get the new unlocked species is to find them in the Pond (or request them here). Presents The Pond is a rather random way to get (for free) a wide variety of items normally located in the Supply Shop or FrogMart. Unfortunately, it's not very predictable. There are two kinds of gifts, yellow and red wrapped ones. The red ones usually hold better rewards. How They Work You simply see a colorful present lying on top of a lily pad. To get it, you hop on top of it. What's Inside? Things that might appear inside a present are frogs, supplies (habitat backgrounds and habitat scenery), coins (max. half your level (rounded up) times 100 coins), consumables (potions and stamps). If it's coins, it's transferred to your coins when you hop on the present, and a pop up tells you how much you found. The same is true for potions and stamps. If it's frogs, scenery, or backgrounds a picture of the item will appear with a prompt to either accept or cancel the item. You cannot decline money, potions, or stamps. These are automatically added to your totals. Pro Shop items do not appear in presents. If you choose to decline a habitat scenery gift, 1/4th of the value of the item, rounded down, is added to your coin balance instead. Keep openings in your Mailbox before you go to the Pond! Be sure that there are openings in your Mailbox before you go to the Pond, or else if you get a frog or a supplies item in your present, it can't be mailed to you. When you first enter the pond, if you do not have available slots in your Mailbox, a pop up will appear informing you that your Mailbox is full with an option to view your Mailbox and free up slots before beginning your search. If during your trip your Mailbox becomes full, the same pop up will appear allowing you to free up slots in your mailbox and continue your search without having to exit the Pond. This is especially important when taking higher level frogs to the pond since your 'flies to tame' number will reset if you leave the Pond before taming that frog. Example: If a Sol requires 30 flies to tame it and you leave the pond at 13, the next time you enter you will need 30 flies again. Lily Pads The lily pads you can see at any given time are arranged in a rough 3 by 3 grid; your frog is always at the center, so when you hop, the visible area shifts with you. You can only hop onto another lily pad, not into the water. There is no edge to the Pond: no matter how far you hop in any direction, you will never find land or run out of lily pads. However, the lily pads do shift around you, and you will find a different set of lily pads if you try to hop back along your path. If you leave a wild frog or a present two lily pads away in a direct line, so that the frog or present is just out of sight, it will be there if you return. If you go three lily pads away, it may or may not be there. If you go more than three lily pads away, the frog or present is gone for good. The same applies to chasing dragonflies: if they stop just out of sight you may be able to catch them, but if they keep going they will get away. There is a glitch which causes the frog to miss landing a lily pad, and infinitely fly off across the pond. The cause of this is still unknown. Whether this has been fixed is also unknown. Category:Gameplay